Une Sauvagerie Macabre
by Merham
Summary: je ne crois pas que je puisse résumé ça mais je conseille aux âmes sensibles d'y réflechir avant de lire. Gore, deathfic, angst.


**Disclamer:** Vu que je publie ici, ces persos ne sont plus ma propriété. thanks to J.K.Rowling

**Auteur:** Hasukey

**Note à l'attention du lecteur:**** Lecteur sensible, ne lisez pas! **C'est vrai que niveau gore, j'ai déjà vu pire mais je tiens quand même à vous prévenir. En fait, cette histoire est une nouvelle qui n'avait aucun rapport avec Harry potter mais bon une amie m'a dit en la lisant que ça y ressemblait vachement et donc j'ai choisit de la publier en modifiant certain passage comme la fin par exemple, enfin pas la dernière phrase, juste la fin.. enfin vous comprendrez quand vous lirez.

**Une sauvagerie macabre.**

**Une larme grise et salée.**

Elle releva la tête et avança sans dire un mot. Tout n'était que chaos autours de son être et elle-même en ignorait la raison. Elle ne se rappelait de rien, ni de sa langue maternelle, ni de tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait encaissé jusque là, comme les coups. L'ombre s'emparait d'elle et plus rien ne représentait à ses yeux sauf sa propre haine. Avez-t-on besoin de lui donner un nom ? Elle n'était pas, elle ne voulait rien dire. Ce n'était qu'un fantôme, un fantôme sans âme. Ses yeux vides se remplirent alors de larmes, grises et salées, tout ce qu'elle devenait. Ses pas ne la menaient nul part mais elle continuait d'avancer. Avancer pour satisfaire son féroce appétit de vengeance. Son cœur cognait à sa cage thoracique à l'en exploser mais malgré son souffle irrégulier et sa gorge serré, elle commença sa course folle. Elle les tuerait. Elle les massacrerai, tous, comme ils venaient de le faire. Leur erreur, la laisser en vie.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus marcher. Il le savait mais ne pouvait s'en soucier. Il venait de voir la mort frapper tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il n'était toujours pas libre. Leur erreur, ne pas l'avoir achever. Ses poumons étouffaient. Il cracha et quand la cendre s'évapora au dessus de lui, il consentit enfin à s'agiter. Ses membres lui faisaient mal et semblaient rouiller. Alors il émit un cri rauque et cambra son torse, souffrant de mille blessures. Il gémit et poussa un long râle qui enfla pour se transformer en un hurlement de douleur. Le cadavre de l'animal qui lui brisait les os de sous le bassin, s'éleva pour retomber quelques centimètres plus loin. Au milieu de l'enfer, ses cheveux de feu ne brillaient plus. Recouverts de souffre, ils brûlaient toujours, mais silencieusement. Le garçon passa ses mains sur son visage et versa des larmes grises et salées, tout ce qu'il devenait. Il parlait un dialecte inconnue, ses mots se perdant dans sa grande peine. Il y avait dans son cœur plus de chagrin que de haine et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne puit plus se relever. Il laissait la vengeance à d'autres, il préférait pleurer les disparus que de tuer une nouvelle fois, une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

Il se tenait debout. L'épée à la main, il n'avait pas encore échoué. Combien de sacrifice, combien de litre de sang versé pour en arrivé là ? Oui, l'heure était à la vendetta. Leur droit de vivre reprendrait le dessus. Il avança, la tête baissée mais les yeux rivés sur son ennemi. Il ne le voyait pas venir. Plus rien ne pouvait le discerner. Il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Il puait la cendre et la boue. L'émeraude de ses yeux ne perdait pas son éclat. Seul la rage le ranimait. La fin venait, le combat s'annonçait, la mort revenait. Le côté tranchant de la lame griffait le sol, laissant un tracé distinct dans le souffre encore brûlant du combat précédant. Ils n'auraient pas dût croire à leur victoire. Leur erreur, le penser mort, au milieu de tous ceux qui l'avait accompagnés. Son poing se serra sur le pommeau de son arme, plus résolu que jamais. Ses ennemis ne reverraient jamais la lumière sauf en enfer. La nuit tombée trop tôt au dessus de cette falaise désertique, elle sera leurs tombeaux. Il allongea le pas et se tint prêt à courir. Ses poumons remplis de poussière, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il cracha le goudron qui entravait sa respiration et courut. La silhouette de celui qu'il avait tué cent fois en rêve se tenait courbée, fatiguée d'un si rude combat. Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de le prévenir du danger, et leurs couinements de panique fut tout ce qu'ils purent laisser s'échapper avant que la mort ne les prennent. L'épée trancha, le sang coula. Et la silhouette mourut dans un cri, interrompus par la coupure de sa corde vocale.

Alors il tomba à genoux, près du corps sans tête. Il posa une main à terre, faible. Tout était fini et il repensa que lui non plus ne reverrait la lumière que en enfer. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Parce que demain, le soleil se lèvera et qu'ils revivront tous. L'opéra de sang et de cendres n'avaient duré qu'un temps. Le chant des couleurs reprendraient la partition la où on l'avait laisser.

Un hurlement sauvage retentit derrière lui. Un homme les cheveux longs, presque blanc, lui battant les reins, levait haut sa main où brillait un poignard d'acier comme ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Le regard fou, un mince filet de sang coulant au coin de la commissure de ses lèvres, il trembla et s'écrasa au sol. Une femme se tenait debout, les mains couvertes de sang et le cœur de l'homme dans le creux de l'une d'elle. Elle ne bougeait pas, comme paralysée. La vie qui animait son regard autrefois, avait quitté la prunelle de ses billes pailletés d'or. L'organe toujours animé glissa entre ses doigts, tout comme elle se laissa glisser au sol.

Et le garçon n'avait pas bougé. Elle venait de le sauver et étrangement, ça ne lui faisait rien. Il porta son regard de nouveau sur celui qui n'aurait jamais dût naître et remarqua la flaque de sang grise et salée qui recouvrait maintenant le sol aride. Tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours été, un organisme d'eau, de chair et de sang.

Et c'est devant cette contemplation de la Vérité, que son cœur cessa de battre.

**oui je sais que ce n'est pas très long, mais justement, profitez en pour écrire une petite review (négative ou positive), comme ça le quotas de minutes sera remplis! Merci de m'avoir lu!**


End file.
